


Bill Denbrough finds a way

by tardisesandtitans



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gen, My OC - Freeform, My OC but she isnt the star, Neglectful Parents, i relate to bill in some ways and i want to use my oc, implied crushes, implied pennywise, in celebration of my oc finally getting her last name, one-sided benverly, the novel really helped my writing process!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: IT is not owned by me. 'IT's rights belong to Stephen King, Andres Muschetti and Cary Fukanga.My OC, Victoria Thorne, belongs to me.I was inspired by the novel IT as soon as I started reading, and IT has helped me with both my OC and writing, so I thought why not? :)I've never done something like this, and I tried to write it as realistically to Stephen King's novel as I would, plus I want to work on description so I hope I'm improving :) I have a stutter sometimes, so I tried to write Bill's stutter realistically. I really hope you enjoy.





	Bill Denbrough finds a way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) I thought up of this as soon as I began reading a lended copy of IT and the way Stephen King writes his novel so far has inspired me...I actually wrote this weeks ago, but only just had my best friend run it through Grammarly for me (If you're reading, thank you once again dear :))  
> I didn't mean to post this early XD I was trying to save this as a draft. Not been on here for ages due to business at college. I am still writing fanfic, just not publishing it because I'm (lazy) a perfectionist.  
> I know OCs don't get the best rep, but even though this isn't 2005 anymore, please refrain from bashing my OC for immature reasons. As I said, she is not the focus. She's a supporting character, not the star. She helps Bill. (I've taken away some aspects of her backstory, and I'm not sure yet if I'll include any backstory details about her anyway because I've only made up one which I worked hard on, and that's only for my original story.)

A boy of eleven and his babysitter of twenty sat at opposite ends of a vacant, miserable room. Miserable in both colour and atmosphere. The young boy's parents were neglectful, and while he had friends, he had his secrets. They were smaller than a physically abusive and incestuous father, weight insecurities and evil demonic clowns, but everyone had small secrets. Small things to be ashamed about. Things that a person shouldn't feel ashamed about.

Bill Denbrough looked behind him and saw Victoria Thorne writing.  
In happier times when the room wasn't so vacant and miserable, she would join in and laugh and play with him and his little brother. The innocent little boy was just born when she was hired; Mr and Mrs Denbrough was desperate to keep them safe after their previous accident.  
Mr and Mrs Denbrough's desperateness increased in the last few months- desperateness to keep their distraught son from escaping. (Victoria was paid at an alarming frequency, so you can imagine.)

Victoria always sat near the piano. Sometimes she played it, to cease her own anxieties or Bill's desperateness. His parents always made sure the windows were locked, or only just slightly open- only so open that he couldn't fit through, Victoria was informed when she told the parents about both of them sweating like pigs.  
The piano was her second love. It reminded her of when she had all these big ideas and dreams about recording herself and putting her works up on the internet, hoping that someone big and famous would notice her hard work.  
However, those weren't realistic if she didn't practice.

 

They reminded him of the days when Georgie was still alive; his mother was the family's piano player. It would fascinate and entertain Georgie and him. The soothing melodies flowing from their mother's fingertips and the lovely keys would keep them grinning for hours- and laughing if she played a nursery rhyme or a fun song from the radio or a cassette.

But both women played the instrument less and less. It seemed like years had gone by without the joyful music, and sickening silence replaced it along with anti-socialness. The only way it was ever used was for Victoria to lean her notebook on as she wrote.

"I fuh-fuh-figure us w-writers have to sti-st-stick tuh-together." Darkish blonde waves were replaced with glasses hiding curious greeny-blue eyes and looked in wonder.  
It was one of the first times Bill had spoken in months, and he must have been rehearsing a simple conversation starter for a while.  
Embarrassed and feeling awkward, and fidgeting with something behind his back, Bill had tried again with a joke. "Are you st-st-still working on your scri-script?" It was as if the slight humour breathed life into Victoria again.

She chuckled.  
"I settled this with you last time, it's not a script. I know I'm taking long enough to write one, but have you ever seen me with a typewriter?" They both knew books as well could be written on typewriters, but they shared an awkward grin.

Tilting her head to the side carefully, she asked him.  
"Did you want to give me that paper, Bill?" Catching him looking like a deer in headlights, she was going to reassure him but he relaxed. Slowly giving it to her, he explained, reminding her of when she first showed someone her writings.

"M-my handwriting's not the best, and i-it's just more notes really...I'm al-already thinking of w-ways to improve it-"  
"Bill, this is great. It's like I'm experiencing your story! And that's just your first paragraph." She looked at him with a big childlike grin. "Tell you what- if the prison wardens don't get back by the time I finish this, I'll let you read mine."

And she was always a fast reader.


End file.
